Harry Potter and the Fifth Founder
by Klingsor the great
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year . Harry comes back to Hogwarts, to meet Snape as Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, and a new German wizard as Charms teacher. But is this man a wizard of the Light? OOTP spoilers. PS: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Back in Little Whinging

Chapter 1. Back in Little Whinging.

Privet Drive was a normal street in Little Whinging, a little town in  
Surrey. At number 4, a car stopped. It belonged to the owner of  
Grunnings Drill Company, Vernon Henry Dursley, a really fat man who  
judged people on the cars they were driving. His wife was Petunia  
Dursley, a woman who loved to watch what their neighbors were doing.  
They also had a son named Dudley Dursley, who was at the size of a  
killer whale. In the car was also a very gaunt boy, named Harry Potter.  
The strange thing was that he was a wizard. Harry Potter was the nephew of Vernon Dursley

"Now, boy, get out of the car, you bloody idiot!"Vernon bellowed . "Get out, or face the consequences". Harry wasn't that quick , because he didn't get that much food. Vernon hit him in the face so his nose started to bleed. " And take the bloody owl to your room."

Harry took away Hedwig, his white owl. It was a shame that the hero that could save the world was treated like a slave.

When Harry was 1 year old, his parents had been killed by Voldemort, the most evil wizard of the century. He had been raised at the Dursleys for 10 years until a half-giant called Rubeus Hagrid had come to tell him that he was a wizard. Then, in his 4th year, Voldemort came back. Last year, Harry's godfather had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's followers. A prophecy had been made, and it said that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. When Harry came home from his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (some of his friends) had threatened his uncle. They had told Harry to write them every third day" just to state that everything was OK" and that was why uncle Vernon was so angry right now.

Harry was sad that he wasn't allowed to use magic out of school, for if he had been allowed, he would have transfigured his uncle into a pile of rocks.

He sat in his room, thinking about life and death for two hours, until his aunt called him down to eat.

When he came down, his uncle and cousin was grinning.

"I heard that your godforsaken godfather was dead, boy." Vernon smirked. " You can't threaten me about him anymore."

"Yes" said Dudley. " Dad and I will pay you a little visit to you this evening. I daresay that I'd take my Smelting stick with me."

Harry groaned. He perfectly understood why uncle Vernon and Dudley would visit him. They wanted to beat him. He just ate his chunk of tripe and then walked up to his room. After some time he fell asleep. He dreamt a very strange dream.

He was standing in a strange room. It was illuminated by torches. It had some bookcases with books about Dark Arts,he presumed. Suddenly a man came in.

" I swear, I will help you!" the man screamed.

"I'm not sure, Travers" Harry said with a cold voice. "You might betray me to that Mudblood-lover Albus Dumbledore(Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). "

"I swear, my Lord."

"I'm not sure. _CRUCIO EXTREMIUS_!" The man was screaming with agony. Suddenly Harry woke up. His uncle came in.

"Boy, why the hell are you screaming. Now me and Dudley are going to beat the snot out of you!" He took off his belt and Dudley came in carrying his Smelting stick. They started beating Harry, and he was sure that three of his ribs cracked. Vernon and Dudley just roared with laughter. Then they walked out. Harry drifted off asleep again.

After two hours he woke up, when someone rung the doorbell. Aunt Petunia opened the door. And a man, who Harry saw was about 46 walked in. He was a tall man with a little blond goatee.

"Hello, I am Archibald Hudson. My son, Francis, has been beaten by your son. I would like to talk to you, as you are his parents. "

"Come in sir!" The man walked in and Harry heard that he sat down in the kitchen.

"Well,my son came home bawling and told me that he had been beaten by a boy named Dudley Dursley. I want to press charges against him, for it's not the first time Dudley has beaten Francis."

Of course, now uncle Vernon would beat Harry because Archibald Hudson was pressing charges against Dudley. Right, Vernon came in.

"Archibald Hudson is pressing charges against my son! I know your abnormality have something to do with it! " Then he started to beat Harry again.

Harry was feeling bad as his uncle walked away. He drifted off asleep again.


	2. Mourning his godfather

Chapter 2. Mourning his godfather

Today it was Harry's birthday. But no one was celebrating it. Harry woke up in the morning.

He walked down to the kitchen, made breakfast and then ate a burned slice of toast. Uncle Vernon addressed him.

"Well, boy. Today a man named Arthur Holmes would come to meet Dudley. He is a barrister, who is going to defend Dudley in court. I want you to stay in your room, and don't do any of your abnormal ways. If you do, I will give you a rerun of what happened yesterday. " Harry didn't want that to happen, so he walked up to his bedroom.

After a while a Mercedes stopped outside the house, and an old man, with a pair of glasses and a little white mustache, came out. He knocked the door.

"Good morning, mr Vernon Dursley. I am barrister Arthur Holmes. I am here to see your son, Dudley Dursley. "

"Well, come in. Petunia, start making tea. DUDLEY! Holmes is here!"

One half-hour later, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Holmes was drinking tea and eating cucumber sandwiches in the living-room. Harry was in his room. Suddenly, someone tapped on his window. He opened it to find 5 owls outside.

The first one was his own owl. She brought 5 packages.

The first package was from Ron. It contained a book: "Crushed by stone: The autobiography of Magnus "Dent-Head McDonald" "( For you who doesn't know: Magnus McDonald was a person who was going to reintroduce the brutal Scottish broom game of Creaothceann)

The other packages was from the twins, Hermione, Hagrid and Remus.

The twins had sent him 1 Portable swamp, 3 Skiving Snackboxes and 5 bottles of Weasley Water,a potion made by the twins. The instruction said that if you drank it or poured it into some food or beverage, the person who ate or drank it would act in whatever way Harry, or the one using it would think of. " Could be fun to make Snape running around making faces at the students. Or Filch singing " I'm a maniac". " Harry thought, laughing with himself.

Hermione had sent him a book. It was called " Guide to the people on the Chocolate Frog cards: Falco Aesalon to Cyprian Youdle!"

Hagrid had sent him a wood-carved statue of an Ukrainian Ironbelly,a kind of dragon. He had also sent him a big box of bath buns. " Well, at least I could use the buns to defend against Dudley" he smirked.

Finally, Remus had sent him a Pensieve. He also included a note:

_Dear Harry. If you are grieving, then I would tell you that Sirius wouldn't want you to be so sad. He would like you to be happy. I too am sorry,Harry. _

_Remus. _

Harry took the next owl. It was from mrs Weasley. She had sent him three apple pies.

The next owl was from Dumbledore. It carried a book about Occlumency. Harry groaned.

The fourth owl was from Tonks, who had sent him a poster of the Weird Sisters.

The last one was from Hogwarts, it contained his O.W.L results. He took them out.

_Charms:O_

_Transfiguration:E_

_Herbology:E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:O_

_Potions:O_

_Care of Magical Creatures:A_

_Astronomy:P_

_Divination:P_

_History of Magic:T_

Harry started to cry. He was happy because he now could be an auror, but he was sad when he thought of his History of Magic exam.

He cried for a while, then he got an idea. He was laughing now.


	3. Return to London

Chapter 3. Return to London

Harry took out his quill, and a piece of parchment. And he started to write:

_Dear Remus. Could some Order members pick me up today, if possible?_

_Harry_

Then, uncle Vernon suddenly shouted.

"Boy, came down and make some tea! The pot is empty.

Harry smirked. He walked down and started to make tea. Then he poured a few drops of Weasley Water in the tea. Afterwards, he carried the teapot,filled with tea (and Weasley Water) into the living room.

"Thank you" Holmes said.

"You´re welcome" Harry said and then he walked up to his room.

"Hm, I wish they would behave like barnyard animals. Dudley could be a pig, Vernon an ox, Holmes a goat and Petunia a donkey. "

After a while he heard some strange sounds down in the living room. Dudley was squealing like a pig and walking around on all four. Vernon was mooing and running around. Holmes was bleating and were trying to eat a tin. Petunia was neighing like a donkey. Harry brought them water. After a while,they were all normal again, but now Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Holmes were looking really furious at Harry.

"Boy!" uncle Vernon shouted. "What the hell was that? Go to your room immidiately! I'm so sorry, mr Holmes, it's my idiot nephew. I will give him a beating. " Then, Harry heard Holmes leave. After two minutes, Vernon came, carrying a belt. He started to whip Harry, when his belt was cut off.

"Boy, I am going to get my old cricket bat, from Smeltings. You stay there, and don't you dare to move. " After a while he came back and started to beat Harry with the bat. Then he said in a very gruesome voice:

"I will get a soldering iron ." Harry panicked when Vernon came back. Vernon held his right hand firmly at Harry's back and with his left hand he started to write the word FREAK at his back- with the soldering iron! Harry screamed and Vernon just laughed like a madman.

Suddenly, there was someone knocking at the front door. Petunia opened and Harry heard the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Where is Harry? We are here to get him!"

"He is upstairs,in his bedroom! "

Then Harry heard 4 people walking up the stairs and then someone smashed the door open. In came Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Dedalus Diggle.

"Wotcher Harry... Oh my God , what is this boar of a man doing to you?"

"You get out of my house!"

"We are here to get Harry!"

Remus punched Vernon and knocked out 2 of his teeth. Then Kingsley and Remus took Harry while Tonks took Harry's trunk and owl. Then they walked outside.

Kingsley produced a little wooden box from his robes.

" This is a portkey which is going to take us to 12 Grimmauld Place" Kingsley, Nymphadora,Remus,Dedalus and Harry all touched it and were teleported to Grimmauld Place. Kingsley took off Harry's shirt.

"Now, what have that man been doing do you?" He gasped when he saw the words at Harry's back. "ALBUS! GIVE ME PERMISSION TO GO KILL THAT DICKHEAD!"

"I will not permit you to do such things, Kingsley. Now Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore calmly asked Harry.

" My uncle hit me with a belt, a cricket bat and then tortured me with a soldering iron. "

"Oh I see." Dumbledore said sadly.

" Harry, how do you use a soldering iron?" Arthur Weasley asked, but then Molly Weasley, his wife, stomped him on his foot.

" Harry, that was cruel!" she said. " You might go up to Ron, Ginny and Hermione now. I'll call you down to dinner later."

Harry walked up to his room, to meet his friends. Ron slapped his back and Ginny and Hermione hugged him. Harry showed them the words on his back.

"Oh, man, that's bloody awful" Ron said. " How could that idiot do that to you?"

"He sounds stupid! " Hermione said. " We should tell you about our OWLs. I got all Outstanding. I was a little bit worried about the Arithmancy, however."

"I got D in History of Magic and Divination, A in Charms, Potions and Herbology,E in Transfiguration, O in Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures."

Then they talked for a while about what had happened during the summer. Harry was sad to find out that his Charms teacher, professor Flitwick had been killed by Death Eaters. More deaths because of him, he thought. After talking about the Order, they talked about Quidditch until Molly called them down to dinner. They walked down to the kitchen.


	4. Of Deaths and Defences

Chapter 4. Of Deaths and Defences.

Harry and his friends walked down to the kitchen. Inside was many people. Remus was there, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Elphias Doge, Kingsley, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Mad-Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George,Lee Jordan,Percy( Harry gasped), Draco( Harry gasped again), Emmeline Vance, Neville, Neville's grandmother, Cedric Diggory's parents, and some others, but also a lot of wizards who Harry did not recognize.

" Harry, let me introduce you to some new members of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. " You already know Draco Malfoy,Neville Longbottom,Percy Weasley, Lee Jordan, Elizabeth Longbottom, Amos Diggory,Cordelia Diggory,Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. The new people are Jörg Möller, a lawyer at the German Ministry of Magic." He pointed to a man with long black hair and sunglasses." He is going to be the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts, as Filius Flitwick was tragically killed this summer by the Death Eater Vernon Avery. "

"Guten tag, Harry Potter. Wunderbar to meet you in person. " Jörg Möller said in a German accent.

" Roger Croaker, Unspeakable and friend of the late Broderick Bode." Dumbledore pointed to a blonde man with blue eyes.

" I heard what happened in the Department of Mysteries this summer, it was awful." Croaker said.

" Edward King, from the American Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Office of House-Elf Relocation. " He was a black man with long black hair, just like Möller.

" Yo, man! Your friend Hermione talked a lot about you!" King said.

" The Israeli Obliviator Herschel Kappel. " Dumbledore pointed to a man with a white beard and a hooked nose(I'm not Anti-Semitic, in case you wonder). "Auror Duncan Scrimgeour." A fat man with red hair and glasses. " Mario da Silva, from Portugal." A nice-looking man with a black mustache. " Walter Stevenson. He is going to be the new Potions master, as professor Snape is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. " He pointed to an old man with a little white beard. Harry groaned when he understood that Snape was going to teach Defense. " Ingemar Sjögren, an Auror from Sweden. " He was a man with a black mustache. " Branislav Bukilic, from Serbia. " He was a blond man with a goatee. " Ignacio Caballero, from Cuba. "A bald, sad-looking man with a big black mustache. "And Edward Goddard from Florida." A man with a red buzzcut and a red flamboyant mustache.

" Hestia Jones is in Italy on Order business." Dumbledore said. " She will come back in November."

"Embrace yourself, Harry." Dumbledore continued. " I've decided to let you, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco join the Order. "

"Draco?"

"Don't worry, Harry. Draco's at our side now. Aren't you, Draco?"

Draco rose.

"I'll tell you some things Harry. The reason that I have been so evil is that my father has abused me. When I came home after our first year, I told dad that Hermione had been better than me. So he whipped me raw . When I told him that I had lost against you in second year Quidditch, he also whipped me. He is always talking about his stupid blood purity. I decided to join the Order. Now my father has threatened to disown me and instead give all his wealth to his nephew, Vertumnus Malfoy. I escaped from home and now I live here, at Grimmauld Place."

"Excellent. The new members of the Order of the Phoenix will be sworn in after dinner, in the Hall of Light. That's our ceremonial room . We use it when inaugurating new members of the Order. "

They ate their dinner. Molly had made roast beef and mashed potatoes. Harry ate like a starved dragon.

" Doesn't your relatives feed you?" Molly asked him.

" Barely. "

After dinner, Harry and all the new members of the Order walked up to the Hall of Light. Viktor opened the door.

The Hall of Light was a nice room . It had a few statues of famous wizards, and also a lot of paintings on the walls. There was fine carpets on the floor. The group sat down at some chairs. After a while, Dumbledore came in . He was now wearing blending white robes and carrying a staff in his left hand. In his right hand he was carrying an orb.

" We will inaugurate the new members in alphabetic order by surname. Branislav!"

"Ignacio!"

And so it continued until "Harry!"

Harry rose up and walked to a big table, where Dumbledore was standing. Harry put his hand on the orb.

" Repeat after me, Harry. I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear that I will protect the Order of the Phoenix. I will never reveal any of the Order's locations nor the names of any members of the Order. I will help the Order whenever it will need my help. So help me, O Merlin!

" I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear that I will protect the Order of the Phoenix. I will never reveal any of the Order's locations nor the names of any members of the Order. I will help the Order whenever it will need my help. So help me, O Merlin! "

"Good, Harry. Now you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You could go down to Hermione, Neville and Draco now. "

Harry got down to their room, to find Hermione, Neville and Draco talking in there.

" I want to tell you guys that I am terribly sorry for what I have done to you. Neville, I didn't mean to use the Leg-Locker Curse on you during our first year, and Hermione, I didn't mean to use that Tooth-Growing Curse on you either. Harry("Wow, he finally calls me Harry" Harry thought"), I have been very cruel, I wish you would forgive me. "

Harry walked up to Draco and shook his hand. " You are forgiven, Draco."

After a while, Ron came down.

"Ron, I didn't mean to bully you. After all it's better to come from a poor family where everyone is nice to each other, than to live in a rich family like mine. "

Ron and Draco shook hands. Snape did come inside.

"Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. I want to apologize to you for what I have done to you. I mean, I didn't mean to try to kill Trevor or those other things I did. "

"You're welcome." Harry said.

"Secondly, I want to give you the list of new people who have been killed by Death Eaters. You already know of Filius Flitwick. Besides, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff is dead, as well as Lancelot Bulstrode, Millicent Bulstrode's grandfather. Ulysses Burke, a member of the Wizengamot. Hades Dryden, who was going to start his sixth year in Hufflepuff. Fumilayo Vaughan, a Muggle woman in Banassouh, who worked at the Togolese Ministry of Magic. Ivan Farov, an Ukrainian Muggle lawyer. George Spalding, an American police officer, also a Muggle."

"Is Fudge a git, as usual?" Harry asked.

"Fudge? He was sacked 2 weeks ago. There is a new Minister of Magic, John Marley." Snape said and produced a copy of the Daily Prophet. At the front page was the picture of a big, very stern-looking old man with a little grey beard.

"Man, he doesn't look too nice." Harry said.

"He is a good man, he is a friend of Dumbledore. Marley fought against Grindelwald when he was young. He's got the habit of walking around with a swordstick. You see, when he's attacked by Death Eaters and they're too many, which means it would be difficult to use his wand, a 8½ inch yew with dragon heartstrings, he would whip out his swordstick, which he inherited from his uncle, Arthur Marley. Arthur Marley also participated in the war against Grindelwald, and he used his swordstick to stab Robert Nott, Theodore Nott's grandfather, to death, as Robert Nott was one of Grindelwald's men. "

" I will give you the list of dead people, as well as the list of people who have disappeared and people who have been Kissed by Dementors. Goodbye!" Snape said as he left.

Harry continued to read the list of dead, starting from Spalding.

Hideyuki Kagami, Japan. Wizard.

Harvey Keating, California, United States. Muggle

Istvan Dohany,Hungary. Wizard

Grigoriy Jadetsky,Russia. Muggle

Francisco Silva,Portugal. Muggle

Harry decided to leave the lists for a while. He started to talk to the others.

"I´m in love with Millicent Bulstrode, you see." Malfoy said. "Dad wanted me to marry Pansy Parkinson, because then he and William Parkinson, her father would sign a business contract. You see, William is a trader of swords. Dad is also trading old weapons. So if I married Pansy, they would start a new company called Malfoy & Parkinson. They will then earn a lot more gold. They would be rich as goblins. But I love Millicent. Then two days after I left Malfoy Mansion, dad decided to get revenge on me, so he did go to Gee Cross, where Millicent lived at that time, together with her grandfather. Her parents are dead. They were good people, and her grandfather Lancelot is a good man too. Dad did go to his house together with another Death Eater, Benjamin Jugson. They were going to kill Millicent, but Lancelot jumped in front of his granddaughter to save her, so he died instead. You can say that he is a martyr, during this war."

"What happened to Kreacher?" Harry asked Draco.

" Well, he committed suicide by decapitating himself with a battle axe." Malfoy answered. " Dobby will come instead and be the new House Elf here. "


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5. To Diagon Alley.

Harry was in the living room at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore and mr Weasley were talking about the new head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Francis Hadfield.

" He is a good man. Supports Chudley Cannons in Quidditch, Ron really likes him. Looks like some kind of nerd, but he is a very good wizard. He was a lawyer before, but as John Marley was elected Minister of Magic, he appointed Hadfield as Head of the Department. "

"I was in the election you know." Arthur Weasley said. " Together with Marley, Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy. No one with their right mind would ever vote for Malfoy."

"Professor" Harry said. " I didn't mean to break your things last year. "

"That's OK." Dumbledore said. " I knew you felt very bad at that time. You don't need to pay it. "

"Besides, Harry, I want to tell you something. Arthur Holmes, who was at your house, was really Professor Snape, who was going there to watch on you. He had taken the Polyjuice Potion. When he drank the Weasley Water , he had to pretend to be mad at you, just to look like a Muggle, and then he reported to the Order about your uncle abusing you."

Möller came down.

" Ah, Guten Morgen, Harry. Guten Morgen, Arthur and Albus. Is there any place in this Haus where I could shave?"

" There is a bathroom in the basement. Just watch out for the spiders."

"Danke schön." Möller said and walked down.

Caballero came after a while.

"Buenos días, Harry, Albus, Arthur. Do someone of you want a glass of rum. "

"No thanks." they said in unison.

"Harry, you look very much like your padre. But you've got the ojos verde de su madre. "

" Harry. Today, you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Neville are going to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. Bill Weasley, Roger Croaker, Edward King and Nymphadora Tonks will follow you. "

After breakfast, they went to Diagon Alley.

Draco went with Bill. Ron, Ginny and Neville went with Roger. Harry went with Edward. Hermione went with Tonks.

"Harry, we should go to Flourish and Blotts first. Then we should go to the apothecary, and lastly we could go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Edward said.

They did so. In Flourish and Blotts , Harry just needed to buy 4 new books. In the apothecary, he just needed to buy three small bottles of dragon's blood. Then they walked up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

George met Harry at the door.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry. " He walked Harry into the shop where he showed him a lot of new inventions:

_Translating Toffee: Makes you speak in another language than you were going to. _

_Darkness Drops: Wander around in unpenetrable darkness for hours._

George showed him a lot more things, and Harry then bought a box of Translating Toffee. Then he and Edward walked out of the store.

Harry walked into a shop and bought a package of Chocolate Frogs. Then he took out one of them, took out the card(Montague Knightley, 1506-1588. Wizard Chess Champion.) and put a piece of Translating Toffee inside it. Then he offered Edward a Chocolate Frog.

"Well, thank you, man." Edward said and ate the Translating Toffee. Then he got a very strange expression on his face.

After a while he started to talk very rapidly in Japanese. Then he drank a glass of water and went back to normal again.

Edward laughed. " Man, I didn't even know I could speak Japanese. "

Harry also laughed " Everything is possible with Translating Toffee. "

They did go back to Grimmauld Place two hours later. But when they came into the hall at Grimmauld Place, Harry slipped. The curtains of mrs Black's portrait flew apart and mrs Black herself started to scream.

"YOU! YOU FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BLOOD! WHY ARE YOU IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF THE BLACKS! HALF-BLOODS SHOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL! "

"Shut up!" Edward roared.

"YOU FOOLISH BLACK YANKEE! HOW DARE YOU ASK AN ENGLISHWOMAN TO SHUT UP AFTER YOU THROW ENGLISH CRATES OF TEA INTO THE SEA! AMERICA WAS OUR TERRITORY! "

"I said, SHUT UP!" Edward roared . Then Dumbledore and Fred ran out and close the curtains.

"Now, it has gone to far. Tomorrow, we start working. We will be myself, you Harry, Arthur, Amos and Severus. "

" There is a Permanent Sticking Charm on that portrait, so we have to use Muggle means to take it down. Harry, do you mind going with Severus to an ironmongery?"

"Not at all." said Harry who didn't mind getting some fresh air.

Harry and Snape walked to the underground station, and took the train to Dagenham Heathway. There they found an ironmongery. They walked inside and were greeted by the clerk, a very fat red-haired,bearded man .

"Good afternoon, right, my name is Lance Ogden, right? Can I 'elp yer?"

"Yes." Snape said. "I need a grinder, two boxes of nails and five crowbars. "

"That will be 148,861 pounds. Thank yer, come again."

After that, Harry and Snape did go to a paint shop where they bought five boxes of red paint. Then they did go back to Grimmauld Place, taking a taxi this time.

When they came to Grimmauld Place, Harry and Snape wished each other good night and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up, dressed, ate some eggs and bacon and then walked to the hall where Dumbledore was together with the other three. All four was wearing overalls, goggles, working gloves and hearing protectors.

Harry put on an overall, goggles, gloves and hearing protectors too.

They were going to start working when Snape cursed loudly.

"Bloody hell! There's no socket in the house, we can't use the grinder."

"Wait a minute." Harry said. " There is a Volkswagen parked outside the neighbouring house. We might connect the grinder to the car battery. "

"Brilliant." Dumbledore said. "Harry and Severus, you can go out and connect it. "

They did so. After a while they started to work. At first Amos used the grinder at the wall. Then he conjured a compass saw and started to saw around the picture of mrs Black.

"Hahaha. Good thing to wear hearing protectors now." Dumbledore laughed.

When Amos had been using the saw for a while, they took out their crowbars and broke down the portrait from the wall.

Then after three hours, they put up some new panel at the wall and painted it red.

"What do you think? Now you could talk in the hall without being afraid of that portrait." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly they heard a scream outside.

"Bloody hell fire! Me car battery is empty! Right!"

"Better not go outside for a while." Dumbledore said. " The car's owner have discovered now that we have used the battery. "

"Don't worry," Snape said. " Muggles doesn't see anything. But they will feel it if you prick them with a fork!"

Everyone laughed.


	6. The Reading of the Will

Chapter 6. The Reading of the Will

Harry had a very good summer at Grimmauld Place. He did talk to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and his new friend Draco. They did discuss Quidditch. Edward was even teaching them how to play basketball.

Harry was playing basketball when he suddenly screamed.

"Harry, what's going on?" Edward asked in a frightened voice. Harry told what his uncle had done and Edward went to get Dumbledore.

After a while Dumbledore came back together with Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix.

Dumbledore gently put Fawkes down on Harry's side. Fawkes started to cry at Harrys wound and after a while, the word FREAK disappeared from his back.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry whispered.

"You should thank Fawkes, not me. " Dumbledore smiled.

Harry patted Fawkes at his back.

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "This evening we will have a reading of Sirius Black's will. An attorney named Benjamin Binns (yes, he is the grandson of Professor Charles Binns) will come to read the will. "

Benjamin Binns was a very gaunt man with a white mustache. He took out a few papers. Then he took out his wand and rapped at a piece of parchment. A ghostlike figure looking like Sirius raised up.

"Good evening. I presume I am dead. I will now tell you folks about my last will. "

" To my dear godson Harry, I leave 650000 Galleons and my house. I only ask you to get rid of my mother's picture. "

"To Remus Lupin, I leave 500000 Galleons."

"To the Weasley's, I leave 69000 Galleons. "

"To Hermione, I leave 90000 Galleons and my book collection. You might find it very interesting. "

"Lastly , I don't want you to be sad. Especially not you, Harry! "

"Good night!" He disappeared.

"Amazing sum! " Draco said. " My father's got 2620 Galleons at Gringotts. You are richer than him now, Harry."

They did a high-five.

"Happy news, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I did take a photo of that scar on your back. I have sent it to the police, and your uncle has already been arrested. I will go for the trial later, but you don't need to if you don't want to."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I dreamt about Voldemort throwing a curse on a man. The curse was called Crucio Extremius. "

"Oh my god. The Cruciatus Extremius Curse. If someone throws it at you, it would feel like someone hammering nails into your head."

" He threw it on a man named Travers."

"Oh yes, Raymond Travers, who did kill the McKinnons."

"Where is professor Flitwick buried, by the way?" Harry asked .

"He is buried at the Hogwarts grounds. Many old Professors at Hogwarts are buried there. Amos Dumbledore, my ancestor, Armando Dippet, Plutus Sawbridge, William Fortescue, Beaumont of Oxford... "

"I might show you Professor Flitwick's funeral by the way. " He took out his Pensieve.

"Harry, just dive into the Pensieve. " Harry did so , and landed in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated in blue and bronze, to honor Filius Flitwick. Dumbledore was there, wearing black robes. A lot of people was in there. Hermione, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe and her parents, all the teachers except for Professor Trelawney, John Marley, Walter Stevenson, Francis Hadfield and many more people. Professor Flitwick did lie in state in the middle of the Great Hall. He did lie in a little black coffin. Harry walked to the coffin.

"Goodbye, Professor." He said in a mighty voice. Dumbledore started to speak.

"Wizards and witches! We are here to day to honor Professor Flitwick, beloved father, friend and teacher. Filius Flitwick was born 1906 to Griltus the Bearded and Hecate Flitwick . He did attend Hogwarts 1917 to 1924, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. After Hogwarts, he worked at Gringotts for many years, married and got 4 children, until 1965 when he became a teacher here at Hogwarts. He also was head of Ravenclaw. He was one of the best Duellers in the world. Tragically, this summer we met Death Eaters, and his Duelling skills didn't help him against Death Eater Vernon Avery. Avery hit him in the chest with a Stunner, and Filius died immidiately. I will read a Bible passage which Filius liked very much.

How deserted lies the city,  
once so full of people!  
How like a widow is she,  
who once was great among the nations!  
She who was queen among the provinces  
has now become a slave.

Bitterly she weeps at night,  
tears are upon her cheeks.  
Among all her lovers  
there is none to comfort her.  
All her friends have betrayed her;  
they have become her enemies.

After affliction and harsh labor,  
Judah has gone into exile.  
She dwells among the nations;  
she finds no resting place.  
All who pursue her have overtaken her  
in the midst of her distress.

The roads to Zion mourn,  
for no one comes to her appointed feasts.  
All her gateways are desolate,  
her priests groan,  
her maidens grieve,  
and she is in bitter anguish.

Her foes have become her masters;  
her enemies are at ease.  
The Lord has brought her grief  
because of her many sins.  
Her children have gone into exile,  
captive before the foe.

All the splendor has departed  
from the Daughter of Zion.  
Her princes are like deer  
that find no pasture;  
in weakness they have fled  
before the pursuer.

In the days of her affliction and wandering  
Jerusalem remembers all the treasures  
that were hers in days of old.  
When her people fell into enemy hands,  
there was no one to help her.  
Her enemies looked at her  
and laughed at her destruction.

Jerusalem has sinned greatly  
and so has become unclean.  
All who honored her despise her,  
for they have seen her nakedness;  
she herself groans  
and turns away.

Her filthiness clung to her skirts;  
she did not consider her future.  
Her fall was astounding;  
there was none to comfort her.  
"Look, O Lord, on my affliction,  
for the enemy has triumphed.

The enemy laid hands  
on all her treasures;  
she saw pagan nations  
enter her sanctuary—  
those you had forbidden  
to enter your assembly.

All her people groan  
as they search for bread;  
they barter their treasures for food  
to keep themselves alive.  
"Look, O Lord, and consider,  
for I am despised."

Is it nothing to you, all you who pass by?  
Look around and see.  
Is any suffering like my suffering  
that was inflicted on me,  
that the Lord brought on me  
in the day of his fierce anger?

From on high he sent fire,  
sent it down into my bones.  
He spread a net for my feet  
and turned me back.  
He made me desolate,  
faint all the day long.

My sins have been bound into a yoke ;  
by his hands they were woven together.  
They have come upon my neck  
and the Lord has sapped my strength.  
He has handed me over  
to those I cannot withstand.

The Lord has rejected  
all the warriors in my midst;  
he has summoned an army against me  
to crush my young men.  
In his winepress the Lord has trampled  
the Virgin Daughter of Judah.

This is why I weep  
and my eyes overflow with tears.  
No one is near to comfort me,  
no one to restore my spirit.  
My children are destitute  
because the enemy has prevailed."

Zion stretches out her hands,  
but there is no one to comfort her.  
The Lord has decreed for Jacob  
that his neighbors become his foes;  
Jerusalem has become  
an unclean thing among them.

The Lord is righteous,  
yet I rebelled against his command.  
Listen, all you peoples;  
look upon my suffering.  
My young men and maidens  
have gone into exile.

I called to my allies  
but they betrayed me.  
My priests and my elders  
perished in the city  
while they searched for food  
to keep themselves alive.

See, O Lord, how distressed I am!  
I am in torment within,  
and in my heart I am disturbed,  
for I have been most rebellious.  
Outside, the sword bereaves;  
inside, there is only death.

People have heard my groaning,  
but there is no one to comfort me.  
All my enemies have heard of my distress;  
they rejoice at what you have done.  
May you bring the day you have announced  
so they may become like me.

Let all their wickedness come before you;  
deal with them  
as you have dealt with me  
because of all my sins.  
My groans are many  
and my heart is faint. Amen

After Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone was crying. Harry was surprised to see that even Snape was crying. Dumbledore now said with a nearly cracking voice: Let us sing the hymn All Ye That Pass By. -

Everyone raised up from their chairs.

Dumbledore raised his wand: Musica Sacralis All Ye That Pass By by Charles Wesley Canentium!-

Suddenly, music was heard in the Great Hall. Everyone started to sing:

All ye that pass by,  
To Jesus draw nigh:  
To you is it nothing that Jesus should die?  
Your ransom and peace,  
Your surety He is:  
Come, see if there ever was sorrow like His.

For what you have done  
His blood must atone:  
The Father hath punished for you His dear Son.  
The Lord, in the day  
Of His anger, did lay  
Your sins on the Lamb, and He bore them away.

He answered for all:  
O come at His call,  
And low at His cross with astonishment fall!  
But lift up your eyes  
At Jesus' cries:  
Impassive, He suffers; immortal, He dies.

He dies to atone  
For sins not His own;  
Your debt He hath paid, and your work He hath done.  
Ye all may receive  
The peace He did leave,  
Who made intercession, "My Father, forgive!"

For you and for me  
He prayed on the tree:  
The prayer is accepted, the sinner is free.  
That sinner am I,  
Who on Jesus rely,  
And come for the pardon God cannot deny.

My pardon I claim;  
For a sinner I am,  
A sinner believing in Jesus' Name.  
He purchased the grace  
Which now I embrace:  
O Father, Thou know'st He hath died in my place.

His death is my plea;  
My Advocate see,  
And hear the blood speak that hath answered for me.  
My ransom He was  
When He bled on the cross;  
And losing His life He hath carried my cause.

After the hymn Dumbledore rose up and carried out Flitwick's coffin. Harry and the others followed him now. They walked out of the castle and stopped beneath a maple tree. Dumbledore gently put down Flitwick's coffin.

"Professor Filius Flitwick. Dust thou art and unto dust shalt thou return. " With that, he took out his wand and started to lower the coffin into a grave which had been digged by Hagrid. Harry left as the funeral was over.

"Professor, you are a good speaker. " Harry said.

"Yes, I know."

"This is the first funeral I've ever been to. "

Harry walked to his room, thinking about Flitwick's funeral. "I ought to go see his tomb." he thought.


	7. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 7. Return to Hogwarts.

Today Harry was going back to Hogwarts. John Marley had let Arthur lend 2 Ministry cars. Harry, Ron and Draco did go in the same car to King's Cross. In the other car was Ginny, Hermione and Neville. They were followed by Amos and Herschel. Herschel was in the car with Harry and the other two boys.

"How does it feel, going back to Hogwarts?" Herschel asked Harry.

"Actually, it feels very good. " Harry said.

"You see, today I have to go back to Israel to work for the Israeli Minister of Magic, Isaac Nachman. I am an Obliviator, you know. Very interesting job. You meet a lot of strange people. Once I met a man in Haifa who had done some dangerous cross-breeding. He ended up with a dromedary which was breathing fire. It burned 3 Muggles before the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures could stop it. We had to modify the memories of 200 Muggles."

When they came to King's Cross, Herschel helped Harry to get out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Then they walked to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Herschel and Amos said goodbye and they all walked onto the train. Harry and Neville waited in their compartment as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco went to the Prefect's carriage. One hour later, the Prefects came back.

"Funny to sit in the same carriage as you." Draco said. " Last year I came here together with the Crabbe and Goyle. They won't talk to me any more, their dads forbade them to do might be hanging around Theodore Nott .Fortunately he is a foreign exchange student this year, to Nepal. "

The compartment door opened, and two people, a young Asian-looking girl and a dark-haired boy looking like some kind of Don Juan did come inside.

"Hello." The boy said. "I am Herman Geitanger, who is going to be a transfer student this year. I'm from Norway. I attended Gravberget Academy of Sorcery, until my parents decided to let me go to Hogwarts. My father is in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"And I am Gita Sapkota." The girl said. " I am a exchange student from Nepal, and I will stay at Hogwarts for one year. "

"What does your father work with?" Draco asked.

"My father is dead. He was an Auror." Gita said and produced a photo showing a monkeylike bald wizard with a long white beard and a pair of round glasses. " He had a stroke two years ago. "

"Well, we have to leave now." She said and left together with Herman.

"Gita, she looks very nice I think." Ginny said.

The door opened and Crabbe and Goyle came marching in.

"Draco, you idiot, what are you doing?" Goyle asked.

"Would you please get out of here?" Ron said.

"We won't take commands from you, Weasley!" Goyle said. But after that he and Crabbe left.

While going to Hogwarts, they also got visits from Colin and Dennis Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode and Ernie MacMillan, a friend of the late Justin Finch-Fletchley and also of Hades Dryden.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go back." Ernie said. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

The students donned their robes and waited for the train to stop at Hogsmeade.

When they came to Hogsmeade, they walked to the carriages. Harry got in the same carriage as Ron and Draco.

The carriage went up to the castle , while they were talking about Quidditch.

They walked into the Great Hall, and Harry was happy to be back. "I'm back home." He thought.


	8. The Sorting

Chapter 8. The Sorting

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table together with most of his friends, while Draco walked to the Slytherins. Harry looked up at the Head Table, to see Walter and Jörg there. Professor McGonagall came with the first-years, and also Herman and Gita.

She put down the Sorting Hat at the stool, and it started to sing:

Nearly thousand years ago, when I was made

Sewn, put together, purchased and then paid

By Godric Gryffindor, the bravest of his time

For he thought that this hat was so sublime

He took my to his noble friends and companions

And to a castle which was like the heavens

His companions were Hufflepuff so fair a maiden

Who loved to be working in her garden

The wise,clever witch Ravenclaw

A woman who was without a flaw

But also Slytherin, the malicious

When he was around I nearly felt nauseous

All was well, until one morning

When Gryffindor got himself a warning

From Slytherin, who had left the castle

He threatened Gryffindor with death and disaster

Unless he removed every Muggle-born

Gryffindor himself didn't feel any scorn

Against the Muggle-borns who did attend the school

He thought Slytherin's idea was nasty and cruel

After that the lions and snakes were never more friends

You never think the war might come to an end

But as you now might want to start tuckin in,

I just say these words: Let the sorting begin!

Professor McGonagall took out a scroll: When I call your names, you sit down at the stool, I place the Sorting Hat on your head and it would tell you which house you belong to. Archibald Abercrombie!

Abercrombie sat down for 1 minute, then the Hat exclaimed:SLYTHERIN!

All the Slytherins applauded as Abercrombie walked to their table. Harry and his friends just waited for Herman and Gita to be Sorted.

-Herman Geitanger.

-SLYTHERIN!

-Gita Sapkota.

-HUFFLEPUFF!

At last, the Sorting Hat placed Zebulon Zylberstein in Slytherin, and McGonagall carried away the Sorting Hat.

Food appeared on the plates and everyone started to eat.

After eating some lamb chops and boiled potatoes, and some chocolate gateau as dessert, Harry waited for Dumbledore's annual speech.

Dumbledore rose from his chair: To the new students:Welcome to Hogwarts! To the older:Welcome back! First I will tell you that the Forbidden Forest still are off-limits(he smiled at Harry and Ron). Secondly, the caretaker Argus Filch have asked me to remind you, for what he says is the 46th time, that magic is forbidden in the corridors, as well as a list of 991 other things that is now on the wall outside his office.

Sadly, Professor Filius Flitwick died during the summer, as well as Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hades Dryden from Hufflepuff. Professor Charles Binns will be the new head of Ravenclaw.

The new Charms teacher will be German wizard Jörg Möller. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Severus Snape. Therefore, Walter Stevenson will be the new Potions master.

Applause.

"Lastly, I will tell that Voldemort has indeed returned. We all need to unite in some way to defend against his powers! "

"Good night."

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor tower as Ron, Hermione and Ginny were herding the students there.

"Password." asked the Fat Lady.

"_Ark of Covenant_" Hermione said and the portrait-hole opened. They were greeted by Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Greetings, students! Welcome back!"

"How are you Nick?"

"I am fine, thank you."

Harry, Ron and Neville walked up to their common room to meet Dean and Seamus.

Ron went to talk to the others, but Harry just wanted to sleep.

He laid down at his bed and fell asleep. However, he didn't sleep well.


	9. A First Day

Chapter 9. A First Day.

Harry was standing in the same room where Voldemort had been torturing Travers. An old man with a white beard was standing in front of him.

"How does it go for your son, in Nepal?"

"He has talked to three wizards already."

"Fine, we need everyone we could get to revolt!"

Harry's scar hurt and he woke up. It was morning.

He donned his robes and walked down to the Great Hall. He ate his breakfast while Professor McGonagall passed out the timetables.

He read his timetable. Today he was going to have double Charms in the morning, and after that Defense and Potions in the afternoon.

"How do you think Snape's classes will be?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know, but he's a good guy this year I think." Ron said.

After breakfast, they walked up to the Charms classroom. Möller was there, today he was wearing blood-red robes.

"Guten tag, and welcome to N.E.W.T Charms. I am Professor Jörg Möller. Today we will be learning about the Conjurus Universalis charm. This charm conjures anything you think of, but today we are going to concentrate on conjuring Federkiele. Potter, could you pair up with Sapkota?

"Yes, Professor Möller!" Harry said and went to Gita.

Harry thought of a nice quill and conjured it . It was really beautiful. But Gita wasn't so successfull.

"_Conjurus Universalis"_. Her desk exploded.

Möller was angry.

"Sapkota, you will serve detention with me, tonight. You too, Potter. You was there, and you might have done something together with her to make it explode!"

The class ended, and Harry and his friends went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Professor Möller behaves so strange." Hermione said. "At Grimmauld Place, he was happy, joking and everything. Now he is just bitter."

"He was attacked in Germany the same day as we were going to Hogwarts." Ron said. " He might feel bad after that. "

"Yes, but that's no reason to take it out on the students!" Hermione said.

"Wonder how Snape's classes are." Harry said.

They walked up to meet Snape at the Defense classroom.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts. " Snape said. "This year you will learn about the most nasty curses ever invented. The Cruciatus Extremius Curse, which will make it feel like someone hammering nails into your brain. The Dementorius Curse, which will suck out your soul . The Mutilation Curse, which will transform you into a pile of bones . And the Entrail-Expelling Curse, which will transform you into some kind of Mummy. The Dark Lord Voldemort...(a lot of students flinched, and Parvati Patil even fainted) Oh come on. Fear of a name increases the fear of a person, Miss Patil. As I said, Voldemort has returned, and he and his minions might use these curses(and many others, which I have not told about yet). "

They spent the lesson reading about different curses, before Harry and Hermione went to Walter Stevenson's class.

"This is the N.E.W.T Potions class. We will this year concentrate on potions like the Polyjuice Potion. But today we are going to do some Potions theory. Could someone tell me what this potion is? " Walter pointed to a cauldron with a blood-red potion. "Yes,Miss Granger?"

"It's the Blood-Replenishing Potion,sir."

"Right! 3 points to Gryffindor!"

"And what's this potion?" He now pointed to a golden potion.

"It's the Aging Potion, sir."

"Another 3 points to Gryffindor! But you don't need to say sir all the time, we're not in the Army. Now, what's this potion?" He pointed to a black potion.

"It's the Draught of the Living Death, sir! Sorry!"

"19 points to Gryffindor this time! "

"Now, you are going to pair up with another student to make a potion. Mr Potter, could you pair up with Miss Turpin?"

Harry walked to Lisa Turpin and sat down together with her. Stevenson came.

"Potter and Turpin. You are going to make the Aging Potion.

Harry and Lisa found what they needed to make the potion and then started to make it. When it was done, Harry drank a little bit of it. He started to grow a long white beard. He laughed as he thought of Fred and George. Walter brought him an antidote, and his beard fell off.

When they walked up to the Great Hall, Harry remembered that he had a detention tonight. He groaned.

"I'm having detention tonight, you know."

He went up to his common room and did his Defense essay. Then he went down to Möller's office.


	10. Möller's Office

Chapter 10. Möller's Office

Harry knocked the door.

"Come in." Möller said.

Harry opened the door. Gita was there too.

"Guten Abend, mr Potter."

"Guten Abend, Professor Möller." Harry said. He had started to learn a little bit German. Before he knew that he was a wizard, he had wanted to read German at Stonewall High.

"You and Miss Sapkota are going to clean my collection of statues, without the use of Zauberei." He opened the door to another room, that looked more like a warehouse. It was filled by statues of some men, who seemed to be old German Ministers of Magic, but also of some Muggles. Harry recognized Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Wagner, Isaac Newton and Kepler but there was also some statues which Harry didn't recognize.

"You are going to clean these statues. Here you have a rag. " Möller handed Harry a dirty rag. Suddenly Harry felt his scar throbbing. He felt very bad now.

He and Gita started to clean statues.

"This Professor seems to be a hard man. " Gita said.

"Yes I know." Harry sighed. He had a very bad headache now. He was cleaning the Kepler statue.

Möller came in to see what they were doing.

"Gut, you can stop for tonight and go to your dormitories." He patted Harry at his back, and Harry flinched because his scar throbbed.

"Good night Harry." Gita said as they walked out of the office.

"Good night Gita." Harry said. He walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were playing chess.

"Ron and Hermione. I think that Möller might be an imposter. " Then Harry walked up to his bed. He fell asleep at once.

Harry stood in a dark room. In front of him was two men. The first one was a gaunt man with long red hair. He was looking like a skeleton. The other man was a man who looked like some kind of Casanova, with a little black mustache.

"We are here. Viva Lord Voldemort." The romantic-looking man said.

"Benjamin Jugson. I want to congratulate you on killing Lancelot Bulstrode. Oscar Traficante. Thank you for coming here from Argentina, just to fight for me!"

"Your wish is our command, Lord. " Oscar said, bowing.

"I heard from our man at Hogwarts this evening. Archibald Mulciber told us he had the Lightning Prince in detention. "

Harry woke up, with a scream.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's got a spy at Hogwarts, Archibald Mulciber. He is pretending to be Professor Möller, just like Barty Crouch pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody. "

"That's serious,Harry." Hermione said when she came into the dormitory. "You should go talk to Dumbledore. The password is "Weasley Water" by the way.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said and went to Dumbledore's office.

He went to the Gargoyle. "Weasley Water." He said. Then he walked into the office. But Dumbledore wasn't alone, he was together with a man who made Harry tremble with fear.


	11. Suspicion

Chapter 11. Suspicion

Dumbledore was talking to Möller when Harry came in. They were drinking beer. Möller was apparently telling a joke.

"And then he asks the goblin :Do you really think Herr Jäger will sign it ? "

Möller and Dumbledore roared with laughter.

"Good evening Harry. What makes you come here? " Dumbledore asked .

"I am here to tell you one thing. "

"This Professor Möller is really a Death Eater." Harry said.

Dumbledore was furious as he rose up from his armchair.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I EXPECTED MORE OF YOU THAN ACCUSING AN INNOCENT MAN OF BEING A DEATH EATER! YES, I COULD HANDLE WHEN YOU ACCUSED SNAPE OF BEING A DEATH EATER, BUT NOT THIS SLANDERING OF PROFESSOR JÖRG MÖLLER! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HIM RIGHT NOW, WE ARE LUCKY IF HE WANTS TO STAY HERE AT HOGWARTS! " Dumbledore roared.

Möller rose up from his armchair. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry flinched because of the pain in his scar.

"Ja, but as you know, young Herr Potter had real problems during his Leben. His parents dying, and then his godfather dying too. It's just normal, him seeing Death Eaters everywhere. I forgive him. "

Dumbledore calmed down.

"Yes, but that's no reason to accuse you of being a Death Eater. "

"I think we should give him another chance, Albus. "

"You're right." Dumbledore sighed. "Good Night, Harry."

Harry left Dumbledore's office. He was feeling sad now. The one who he thought would believe him got furious at him. He decided to go to his new friend, Severus Snape's office to talk to him. He wouldn't talk about Professor Möller, however.

Snape was reading a book as Harry came.

"Ah,good evening,Harry. " Snape said. "I was reading a biography of Urquhart Rackharrow, who invented the Entrail-Expelling Curse. In the beginning, he tried the Curse on squirrels. Do you want some tea, by the way?"

"Yes,sir." Harry said. He was feeling comfortable around Snape now. Snape poured him a cup of tea.

"You see, I never meant to hate you. "

"Do you know anything about a Death Eater named Archibald Mulciber?" Harry asked.

"Yes, old Archie. He was a good guy once, a pretty good Quidditch Player. He even tried to get into Falmouth Falcons once, as a Beater, but he got his skull cracked by a Bludger during the try-out. That might have been the thing that turned him into an evil man. Something might have cracked in his brain. He has specialized himself into the Imperius Curse. He was in Azkaban for a while, but he escaped last year together with the Lestranges, among others. He is looking a little bit like your uncle, I think. "

Harry and Snape did talk for a good while that evening. Snape told him about one travel he had done to New Mexico, while searching for a shrine some Dark Native American wizards had used, a good while before Columbus came to America. It was a story about draught, heat, dark caves, spiders at the size of donkeys(Good thing that Ron isn't here now, Harry thought) and finally an evil spirit guarding the shrine. The spirit, which was named Wakaninatga had the head of a dragon and the body of a man. Snape's follower, a Death Eater named Thanatos Mulciber, who seemed to have been Archibald's older brother, had died in the cave. Wakaninatga had breathed fire, and Thanatos had been burned to death by the flames.

Harry told Snape about when he made the glass disappear in the Zoo, five years ago. Snape laughed.

"Served your cousin right!"

"It was funny being at your house, as a Muggle barrister." Snape said. "Gosh, that uncle of your's is really nasty. "

Harry looked at grandfather's clock in Snape's office at saw that it was 1 A.M. He said "Good Night" to Snape and walked to his dorm , to sleep a peaceful sleep for once.

Next morning, he would get a big surprise.


	12. Hail to the Captain

Chapter 12. Hail to the Captain

Harry was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall came up to him.

"Mr Potter, you are the new Quidditch Captain of your team. You need to arrange some tryouts, as both our Chasers and our Beaters finished last year. "

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. " Harry said. He would have the tryouts in the weekend .

The days went. Harry's scar throbbed more and more as he had classes with Möller. Snape was being nice, however. He had started to show them a curse called the Skeleton-Reviving Curse. The Curse was pronounced "_Revivus Ossuarius"_, and was invented by a Dark Wizard named Lord Gol-ghan, who had lived during the 5th Century in China. He had killed so many people that he could make an army out of their skeletons. His minions had been called the Skull Bearers. Snape had told them a lot about Dark Wizards. Harry had learned about the minions of some other Dark Wizards, like Grindelwald with his Dark Bringers and Salazar Slytherin with his Knights of Doom.

Walter Stevenson had taught them to make the Blood-Replenishing Potion.

And Hagrid had showed them Runespoors, which was three-headed snakes from Africa.

"Gather 'round, students. This is a Runespoor, imported from Burkina Faso, thanks ter Dumbledore's ole mate Gratien. He lays 'is eggs frough 'is mouth. The left 'ead is the planner. The middle 'ead is the dreamer, and the right 'ead is the critic. Some Runespoors bites off the critic's 'ead. Not this one, 'oo is called Khnum, after an Egyptian deity, init?"

They spent the class studying Runespoors.

Harry was tired when the Saturday came, and he was supposed to have the tryouts. He ate his breakfast, and then he went out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Many students from Gryffindor had went out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry first went to the Beater group.

They were 12 students. Harry did just know Dean Thomas and Dennis Creevey.

The tryout was just to beat away the Bludgers as you flew around the pitch. The new Beaters were Harold Greenland, a tall boy with a little black goatee, and Dean Thomas.

The Chasers were going to score at Ron. The three new Chasers were Seamus Finnigan, a soldier-like boy named Tristan Darktower and Ginny Weasley.

Then they had a training match. Seamus Finnigan seemed to be quite good in scoring, and Tristan and Ginny was very good too. Tristan was firing the Quaffle into the goal hoops like a cannon.

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was there, reading a book about the Dark Lord Gol-ghan, which Snape had assigned them to read. Harry took out his copy too, and started to read from his. He found that Gol-ghan had done a few very amazing things. One time he had exterminated a little Muggle village because the people there had killed one of his Skull Bearers. Then he had made some skeletons to use in his Skeleton Army. Instead of a skull, Gol-ghan had used a black dragon as his mark. His men had worn that tattoo at their forehead, and then they wore skull caps made of dragonhide just to cover it. In the end, Gol-ghan's jade palace had been destroyed by a mighty Light wizard named Chiang-Kang-Fe, and Gol-ghan had been beheaded .

Harry finished as the other Gryffindors went to bed. The only ones awake now were himself, Ron and Hermione. Harry too decided to go to bed and was followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry fell asleep, and dreamt no nightmares.

Thus, three weeks passed. Then strange things happened .


	13. Going to the Dungeons

Chapter 13. Going to the Dungeons

Harry and Ron was playing chess in the Gryffindor common room one evening. No one else where in the common room. Harry was finally winning as Ron suddenly got a strange expression at his face.

"Yes... Yes... Yes, I see. I'll come. "

He knocked the chessboard over and ran to the dorm.

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry shouted. He went after Ron as he was searching through Harry's trunk. Ron finally found what he was looking for and took out Harry's Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, why did you take my map and cloak?"

"We're going to the dungeons! " Ron shouted. " A great adventure lies forward of us! " He took out his wand and tapped the map." I DO SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD!

The map and cloak had belonged to Harry's father. Dumbledore had given the cloak to Harry, and the map had been given to Harry by the Weasley twins. Harry, Ron and Hermione donned the cloak and started to walk to the dungeons.


	14. The old man

Chapter 14. The old man

They were walking into the dungeons. They searched the map for Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, but they were in Filch's office. They continued walking, past the Potions classroom, past Snape's office, past the Slytherin common room, past statues of Salazar Slytherin, mounted Knights of Doom in black suits of armor carrying battle-axes, it was starting to feel very creepy and damp,(Where are we going,Ron? Hermione, I know where I'm going! ) they seemed to be under the castle by now.

At last they stopped at a wall. The hallway was only illuminated by one single torch. Harry was shuddering and wished that he had brought his winter robes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked Ron.

"There's something behind this wall that is talking to me. It told me to come here. Just wait."

Harry and Hermione talked for a while about what they were going to do, while Ron sat down like a Buddha and closed his eyes. He sat for 20 minutes. Then he rose up and whipped out his wand.

"Harry and Hermione. Take out your wands too. We are going to open this wall, it's a kind of portal here. "

They did so.

"Repeat after me. _Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!" Hermione and Harry repeated.

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"_Portalus Accessium_!"

"Good, now we do this. _Accessius Secret Passage!"_

A door slid open and revealed a dark room. Harry conjured three torches and they started to walk into the room.

"Yes, I hear the voice louder!" Ron exclaimed. "There is something behind this wall." He tapped the wall and exclaimed " _Accessius Secret Room" _. Another dooor slid open. They now walked into an even darker room. They went down three ledges until they came to a door that led into something looking like a prison cell. Ron tapped the door and said "_Accessius Secret Cell"_. The door slid open and they went into the cell. However, they were not prepared for what they would find in there.

They went into the cell. In there they first thought there was only hair . Then they heard a voice.

"Who are you? Did Salazar send you to torture me?"

"No, we are students at Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

"What are your names?" the voice said. They did now see that the voice came from a man who was covered with hair and beard .

"My name is Hermione Granger. This is my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. " She said . "Who are you?"

"I am Tudorius Thundersword."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for 996 years."

"You was here when Hogwarts was founded!"

"Who did found Hogwarts?"

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"And not to forget, TUDORIUS THUNDERSWORD!"

Hermione fainted.


	15. Tudorius Thundersword

Chapter 15. Tudorius Thundersword

Harry tried to wake Hermione up as Ron talked to Thundersword.

"Do you want to go see the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Thundersword answered. "I'm just chained. "

Ron broke Thundersword's chains and let him out. Hermione did wake up, and they started to walk to the staff room.

When they came up from the dungeons, Thundersword nearly got crazy, because he hadn't seen light for 996 years. He tried to take down a torch to look closer at it. Ron stopped him and they continued their walk. At last they entered the staff room.

All the teachers were in the staff room. Dumbledore and Snape were playing chess.

Jörg Möller was reading a book in German, "Wallenstein's Death" by Schiller.

Walter Stevenson was sleeping in an armchair.

Professor Sinistra was studying an astrolabe that she had bought.

Professor Vector was reading "Daily Prophet"

Hagrid was drinking firewhisky, seeming to be in a good mood.

Professor McGonagall was playing a solitaire card game.

Professor Binns was droning about Lord Gol-ghan's death, no one seemed interested.

Professor Sprout was repairing her blue gardening apron,using her student Susan Bones as a mannequin.

Professor Trelawney were looking at some tarot cards.

"Professor Dumbledore, we found this man in a cell down in the dungeons. " Ron said.

Dumbledore rose from his game.

"Well, we'd better go to my office. Take this bearded gentleman with you. "

They walked to Dumbledore's office. "Weasley Water" Dumbledore said to the gargoyle. They got into his office.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No,thanks."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked Thundersword.

"I am Tudorius Thundersword, the fifth Founder of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this young man is my heir. " He patted Ron at the shoulder.

"How come you're still alive?" Dumbledore asked .

"It's a long tale. "

"Let us hear it." Dumbledore said , as he sat down at his favorite armchair at the fireside. Harry, Ron and Hermione also sat down. Even Fawkes was silent as Thundersword started to tell his tale.

"I am a great wizard, from a town named Gautby in England. I am a very skilled Legili- and Occlumens. One day, my four friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin decided to build a school, which was to be called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they asked me if I wanted to join them in it. I said yes, and we built the school. Each founder was given a house of which they would be the head.

Gryffindor took those who was brave.

Hufflepuff took those who was friendly, but also those who didn't belong anywhere else.

Ravenclaw took those who was smart.

Slytherin took those who was cunning and sly.

I took those who was the most powerful.

I had a son, Balder Thundersword, but I fell in love with Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, Slytherin was also loving her. Ravenclaw started to love me too. She didn't love Slytherin. Slytherin got angry.

One night, he came to my room together with two of his students, Galahad Greyback and Mordred Mulciber. They bound me and dragged me to the dungeons where they locked me in a cell. They were going to give me the Draught of the Living Death. But my Rowena did change the Elixir into an Elixir of Life, which my personal house-elf Bellamy administered to me daily.

While the years came and went, my son Balder was followed by the Knights of Doom, so his family needed to change their name. They was thinking of what name to take, as one of them saw a weasel running across the road, so they decided to take the name Weasley.

I survived for all those years as you know. Because, when Bellamy died, her daughter brought me the Elixir, and then her daughter, and so on. Then you came and freed me. You know the rest of the story. "

"What an amazing story. What classes did you teach?"

"I taught Charms and Occlumency. "

"You will have Harry in Occlumency then. "

Suddenly a man in blood-red robes entered the office.


	16. The Impostor

Chapter 16. The Imposter.

"Guten Abend, Albus,Potter,Weasley,Granger. Albus, who is this Fremder?" Jörg Möller said.

"This is, strangely enough, the fifth Founder of Hogwarts, Tudorius Thundersword. Tudorius , this is our Charms teacher, Professor Jörg Möller. "

Möller stretched his hand forward, but Thundersword's eyes flashed.

"This man is a Dark Wizard. I can feel it! " He bellowed.

"No, not you too." Dumbledore sighed. "This is a German Ministry employee, not a Dark Wizard. "

"The elves told me what happened out in the world. I heard about Lord Voldemort. Now I'm going to stun this man. _Stupefy_!"

Möller fell to the floor.

"Look what you have done." Dumbledore yelled. " You have stunned an innocent man. "

"No, Dumbledore. This man is a Death Eater, as Voldemort's minions are called. He is under the Polyjuice Potion, but in a few minutes you will see something ."

He was right . Five minutes went ,then Möller's black hair started to turn red and it also got shorter. His sideburns shrunk into his skin and instead a flamboyant red mustache appeared, and he also got a fatter face. His brown eyes were turning green.

"Archibald Mulciber!" Dumbledore gasped. Snape was right, Mulciber was looking very much like uncle Vernon.

Dumbledore asked Hermione to go and get Stevenson. Then, he asked Ron and Thundersword to guard Mulciber as he and Harry went to Möller's office.

In Möller's office, Dumbledore showed Harry a trunk.

"See? He tried the same barbaric trick that Barty Crouch tried two years ago. " He opened the trunk, revealing Möller. "_Enervate_!"

Möller rose up from the trunk.

"Uh, wo bin ich?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you are the Charms teacher. "

"That idiot Mulciber captured me, he put me in this trunk. "

Harry, Dumbledore and Möller walked to Dumbledore's office, where Stevenson had arrived, carrying a bottle of Veritaserum with him.

He poured three drops into Mulciber's mouth.

"_Enervate_!" he said.

Mulciber rose up.

"DUMBLEDORE?! OH NO, I NEED TO GET OUT!"

"Oh, no!" Thundersword bellowed as he and Stevenson restrained Mulciber. They put him down at a chair and tied his hands and feet. Dumbledore started the interrogation.

"What's your name?"

"Archibald Vortigern Mulciber."

"When are you born?"

"October 3, 1954."

"Where are you born?"

"Faulkland,Somerset,England,United Kingdom."

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Ferdinand Benedict Mulciber and Marie de la Landru."

"Now, do you support Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"What did you do to the poor Jörg Möller?"

"I went to his home together with Death Eater Abou Sidiki from Guinea. Möller resisted, but Abou stunned him and we put him in his trunk. We made the Polyjuice Potion and I drank it, then I turned into Jörg Möller."

"Yes, we all know that." Stevenson muttered.

"Some Aurors arrived, and I told them that I had been attacked by Death Eaters. Sidiki had apparated away, of course. The Aurors left, and I Apparated to Hogsmeade, from where I walked up to the castle. Then I planned to kill Harry one night when he was in detention, but I was unlucky. "

"And I blamed you. I'm sorry." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"I need to get the Minister of Magic. "

Dumbledore took out a pot of floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic, John Marley's office. " He roared.

He laid down with his head in the fire and talked for a while. Then he left the fire and John Marley stepped out of it. He was carrying his swordstick, as Snape had told Harry. He was wearing black robes.

"Hello Albus, Walter, Harry Potter. Who is this man?" He asked Dumbledore.

"This man is the Fifth Founder of Hogwarts, who was imprisoned under the castle. "

"This man is Death Eater Archibald Mulciber, who kidnapped the lawyer Jörg Möller."

"I have to contact the German Ministry of Magic. " Marley said.

He did just like Dumbledore did before, but he just gave a rapid order.

"Jaromir Jäger! Der Rektor von Hogwarts,Albus Dumbledore will Sie sehen! Nehmen Sie Lindemann, Koberg und Haag mit Ihnen!"

After a while, four people stepped out of the fire.

The first one was a tall man with brown hair and a big brown mustache. He was looking bitter.

The second one was bald and had a little yellow beard.

The third one was looking very nice, having blue brilliant eyes.

The last one didn't look nice however. He was a big old man with a hard face and a big white beard.

Dumbledore and the men exchanged greetings .

"Dies ist Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Jaromir Jäger, deutscher Minister der Zauberei. " the man with the brown mustache said.

"Ernst Lindemann, Staatsskretär zum Minister. " the bald man said.

"Ich bin Georg Koberg, Abteilungsleiter Magischer Strafverfolgung." the nice man said.

"Und ich bin Oberhaupt Auror Markus Haag. " The old man said.

"Sieht er wie sein Vater, denken Sie nicht das, Markus ? Ernst said.

"Ja aber er ist die Augen seiner Mutter. " Markus answered.

Harry understood that they were talking about him. He knew what they were saying: Harry was looking like his father, but he had his mother's eyes.

Jaromir and Markus bent down over Mulciber.

"Was hat er gemacht? " Markus asked John.

"Er hat diesen Mann, Rechtsanwalt Jörg Möller entführt. Er hat ihn einsperren in seinem Koffer für einen Monat lassen. " John answered .

"Verdammte Archibald Mulciber. Ich bin zum Haus von Möller zusammen mit 2 Aurors gekommen. Möller hat mich erzählt, dass alles war gut. Bedeuten Sie, dass es war dieser Mann ?! " Markus answered in a furious voice.

"Ja,Markus." John answered.

"Gut werde ich diesen Mann arrestieren. Ich will ihn hat gestellt auf Versuch in Deutschland. "

Harry and Dumbledore went to Möller's office together with Möller and Thundersword.

"I resign." Möller said. "I need to rest after being in my trunk for a month. "

"I could take your job. " Thundersword smiled .

"You're hired. " Dumbledore said. But he was interrupted by a bang coming from his office.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore bellowed, starting to run to his office.

He saw Ron and Hermione running out of the office, followed by Stevenson.

When they came inside, they found John, Jaromir, Ernst, Georg and Markus unconscious on the floor. John's pocketwatch had been stolen, the watch ripped off the chain.

"_Enervate_." Dumbledore said, and the five men rose up.

"Ich wollte den Mann nehmen, aber er hat uns betäubt und hat verlassen. "

"He stole my watch!" John screamed. "I inherited it from my grandfather, and now it was stolen, it might have been used as a portkey!"

"Well, it's nothing we could do. Good night, Albus."

"Gute Nacht, Albus." The Germans said as they left together with John.

Harry left to his dorm together with Ron and Hermione, Thundersword went to the Charms teacher's study, Möller went to take a portkey back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and Stevenson went to the Potions master's study.

Harry was tired and drifted off asleep.


	17. The Heir of Thundersword

Chapter 17. The Heir of Thundersword.

Next morning, Harry walked to Thundersword's office. Ron was there, talking to Thundersword.

"You see, I have a fortress in Lincolnshire. No one could find it except for me and my family. Salazar didn't find it, Solomon Slytherin, his son didn't find it, no one did! "

"We live at the Burrow." Ron said.

"You might live with me at the fortress. I would feel lonely if living there alone. "

"Thank you, Tudorius." Ron said shaking hands with Thundersword.

"Ah, good morning Harry. I am thankful for getting out of that cell. " Thundersword said to Harry.

"Ron, I want to give you this battle axe. It belongs to me, and it is the Axe of Power. Only you, me and the other members of the Weasley family can wield it. You see, Godric had his sword, Helga had a spear, Rowena had a bow and arrows and Salazar had a mace, a so-called morning star. "

"I've got the sword. " Harry said.

"I think I know where the other weapons are. " Dumbledore said as he entered. " The spear belongs to John Hackworth, an Obliviator. The bow and arrows belongs to Benjamin Binns, who read Sirius's will to us. I don't think I need to introduce the owner of the mace. But as you would know, Harry, you are the Heir of Gryffindor!"

Harry laughed. He went out to train Quidditch, and after that he and Ron went back to Thundersword's office.

Hermione was there, cutting Thundersword's hair. She was wearing her Herbology apron.

"Why do you wear your apron?" Ron asked.

"My aunt Beth, who is a hairdresser, always wear an apron when she's cutting someone's hair. She won't get a lot of hair on her clothing then." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry left, leaving Hermione to cut the old wizard's hair.

They went to study some creatures that Hagrid had assigned them to study, Re'ems. They were oxes with golden fur. Their blood would give you immense strength, but it was rarely sold on the open market. Harry walked up to his dormitory when he found the lists that Snape had given to him. He started to read them.

List of People who have been Kissed by Dementors

Erion Fani. Wizard. Albania

Farzan Movsumov. Wizard. Azerbaijan

Harry Jackson. Wizard. Saskatchewan, Canada

Hideki Mochida. Muggle. Japan

Ivan Bakanov. Wizard. Russia

List of People who have disappeared

Pierre Banassouh. Wizard. Burkina Faso

Hendrik Meyer. Wizard. South Africa

Pedro Vidal. Muggle. Spain

Harry felt that it was bad that so many innocent people died, were Kissed or just plainly disappeared. "One day, I will defeat Voldemort" he thought. " I might use my sword. Ron might help me, using his battle axe. "

At Sunday morning, Harry went to play a training match with the Gryffindor team. They needed to train for the match against Slytherin.

Darktower scored as a cannon and Harry was satisfied. They decided to walk up to the Great Hall, as the Great Halloween Feast was tonight.

Hagrid had grown some pumpkins that was big enough for three persons to sit inside them, there was bats flying around in the Great Hall, and Thundersword had conjured a little group of skeletons to entertain.

After the dinner, the ghosts entertained the students. Nearly-Headless Nick showed how he was going to be beheaded. He got 45 hits with a blunt axe, but still a half-inch of skin and sinew connected his head to his body.

The feast ended and Harry walked up to his dorm, where he fell asleep.

He was standing in a dark room, talking to Archibald Mulciber.

"I want to congratulate you on escaping from those Germans. " Harry said.

"I stunned them all, and then I stole Marley's pocket watch. I transformed it into a portkey, and then I left ."

"You are a good man, Archibald. I want to salute you. "

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You're welcome, Archibald. "

Harry woke up, screaming and clutching his scar.

"What happened?" Ron asked Harry.

"Voldemort was talking to Mulciber. Mulciber stole Marley's pocket watch. "


	18. A new Teacher

Chapter 19. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

The Gryffindors flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch, everyone was cheering.

"Welcome. " Ernie Macmillan said. "Today Gryffindor is playing Slytherin, and we all hope for a Gryffindor victory("Macmillan" Professor McGonagall snarled). The two team captains, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will now shake hands. "

They did so.

Madam Hooch, the referee, blew her whistle and the players went up.

"Slytherin Chaser Charlie Sinclair takes the Quaffle and flies towards Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley. Oh no! He scored!"

The Slytherins were cheering.

"Slytherin takes the first points of the match . The Quaffle is now in the hands of Tristan Darktower, and he scores! "

Now the Gryffindors were cheering

"Charlie Sinclair's got the Quaffle again, shoots... Weasley saved it! "

The Gryffindors started to sing:

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing_

_Weasley is our King._

"Ginny Weasley now takes the Quaffle, flies against the Slytherin goalhoops, SCORES!"

Charlie Sinclair got angry, so he flew up to Ginny and spat her in her face.

"Penalty shot!" Madam Hooch yelled. Ginny flew up to do that shot, but the Slytherin Keeper, Patrick Hill, saved it.

Harry saw the Snitch, flew, and took it.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! " Ernie yelled.

All the Gryffindors was cheering and singing "Weasley Is Our King" as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

They had a big feast that night. Butterbeers were passed around, they were chatting lividly about the match, and Tristan Darktower even conjured up a guitar and played some Phil Ochs songs. He was singing in a very powerful voice.

After a while, even Dumbledore and Thundersword joined the feast. They had a magical karaoke night, but with Muggle songs.

Harry and Ron sang a song by Stiff Little Fingers, "Piccadilly Circus".

After that, they sang a song by a group named Confederate Railroad. The song was named "She Never Cried".

They also sang some songs by the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley and Bob Dylan.

In the end Dumbledore decided to play a song by the Beatles, "Love You To" . Dumbledore was a very good singer.

At 4 P.M. Professor McGonagall came up to the common room and told them to go to bed. They were lucky that it was Sunday next day.

The next morning, when they went down for breakfast, both Dumbledore and Thundersword looked very tired. Darktower hadn't even come down for breakfast. .

Dumbledore fell asleep during breakfast, so Thundersword and Snape had to lead him to his office.


	19. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 19. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

The Gryffindors flew out onto the Quidditch Pitch, everyone was cheering.

"Welcome. " Ernie Macmillan said. "Today Gryffindor is playing Slytherin, and we all hope for a Gryffindor victory("Macmillan" Professor McGonagall snarled). The two team captains, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will now shake hands. "

They did so.

Madam Hooch, the referee, blew her whistle and the players went up.

"Slytherin Chaser Charlie Sinclair takes the Quaffle and flies towards Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley. Oh no! He scored!"

The Slytherins were cheering.

"Slytherin takes the first points of the match . The Quaffle is now in the hands of Tristan Darktower, and he scores! "

Now the Gryffindors were cheering

"Charlie Sinclair's got the Quaffle again, shoots... Weasley saved it! "

The Gryffindors started to sing:

_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing_

_Weasley is our King._

"Ginny Weasley now takes the Quaffle, flies against the Slytherin goalhoops, SCORES!"

Charlie Sinclair got angry, so he flew up to Ginny and spat her in her face.

"Penalty shot!" Madam Hooch yelled. Ginny flew up to do that shot, but the Slytherin Keeper, Patrick Hill, saved it.

Harry saw the Snitch, flew, and took it.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! " Ernie yelled.

All the Gryffindors was cheering and singing "Weasley Is Our King" as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

They had a big feast that night. Butterbeers were passed around, they were chatting lividly about the match, and Tristan Darktower even conjured up a guitar and played some Phil Ochs songs. He was singing in a very powerful voice.

After a while, even Dumbledore and Thundersword joined the feast. They had a magical karaoke night, but with Muggle songs.

Harry and Ron sang a song by Stiff Little Fingers, "Piccadilly Circus".

After that, they sang a song by a group named Confederate Railroad. The song was named "She Never Cried".

They also sang some songs by the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley and Bob Dylan.

In the end Dumbledore decided to play a song by the Beatles, "Love You To" . Dumbledore was a very good singer.

At 4 P.M. Professor McGonagall came up to the common room and told them to go to bed. They were lucky that it was Sunday next day.

The next morning, when they went down for breakfast, both Dumbledore and Thundersword looked very tired. Darktower hadn't even come down for breakfast. .

Dumbledore fell asleep during breakfast, so Thundersword and Snape had to lead him to his office.


	20. Christmas Plans

Chapter 20. Christmas Plans

Weeks passed. Hufflepuff defeated Ravenclaw with 150-20.

One day Harry went to talk to Thundersword. He went together with Ron.

Thundersword was in his office, reading a big book.

"Well, young men. How do you feel about visiting my fortress this Christmas?"

"It feels very good. I'm anxious to see it. " Ron said.

"Yeah, I too think so. " Harry said.

"We will have to go by Portkey. We will go to the little town of Gautby. And from Gautby we will walk out on the moor. We need to walk three times in a pentacle-shaped formation before we can enter. We will have three Order guards with us. These people will be Roger, Rubeus and Duncan.

The fortress has 395 rooms. As we will be 10 people living there during Christmas, we will each have 39 rooms to our disposal. I heard that Ron's parents won't be coming. The others who will go with us is Hermione Granger, Ginny, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. Our guards, Roger, Rubeus and Duncan, will be staying there for Harry's protection.

The weeks passed, and one morning Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Draco were in Thundersword's office. They were waiting for a while, and then the three guards came. Roger and Duncan were dressed like Muggles.

"Good morning!" Duncan shouted merrily. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." everyone answered in unison. They walked out onto the grounds. Roger took out an empty bottle of whisky. He tapped it with his wand and said "_Portus"_. The bottle glowed blue and trembled briefly. They waited for some minutes, and then they all put a finger on the bottle. Ten minutes later they all disappeared into a howl of wind and swirling colors. They landed inside a church. The vicar, an old man with grey sideburns came running.

"Who in the name of Malachi art thou?" he said in a trembling voice. "Get out of the church, or I'll call the police on thee!"

"_Obliviate_" Roger said. The vicar got a blank expression on his face.

They left the church. They walked over the graveyard(Harry shrugged) and soon they came out on the moor. They started to pace in a pentacle-shaped formation, and after three rounds they saw a fortress rise from the ground.


End file.
